Sonic CD
Sonic CD is a game released in 1993 for the Sega CD, also known as the Mega CD outside of North America. 2 different soundtracks exist, one for North America and the other for Europe and Japan. Hidden Sound Test pictures 5 hidden pictures. Gallery Hidden picture 1.png Hidden picture 2.png Hidden picture 3.png Hidden picture 4.png Hidden picture 5.png Sound Test At the title screen, press Down, Down, Down, Left, Right and A to go to the sound test. Secret Special Stage When setting all three selections to 07 will load this special stage with a difficult layout as well as an Eggman head as it's background. Completing this special stage will show a secret credit screen. Gallery Secret Special Stage unlock screen.png Unused special stage.png Unused special stage credits.png Unused sprites TBA Staff's time attack scores Press Right, Right, Up, Up, Down and C at the title screen and this pops up. Unused Objects TBA Unused monitors Clock When broken, it stops the moving backgrounds for a few seconds. Can be found in a hidden area with Debug Mode after defeating the boss on Palmtree Panic, but this was taken out on the 2011 remake. Used in the v0.02 prototype. Blue Ring In the 510 prototype, it has the same effect as the S monitor. In the 712 prototype, it acted as an invisible shield that can stack with a regular shield. It was redrawn as the Hyper Ring powerup on Sonic Mania. S Breaking this monitor gives Sonic invincibility, power sneakers and a shield all in once. It was also found on Debug Mode on the 2013 remakes of Sonic 1 and 2, and also found on an hidden area near the Palmtree Panic boss fight on the original Sega CD version. Unused sounds Some unused sounds. * On the 712 prototype or if the game was booted into a CD player on the 2nd track, the prototype time warp sound will play. * The unused ding sound was used on the Hyper Ring powerup on Sonic Mania. * All of the unused sounds can be heard on the sound test. * The unused warning bell was used on the 2011 remake, but in a lower pitch. * The unused 'Yeah' sound was used as a 1up sound on the 712 prototype. Coming Soon screen Used in the 510 prototype. Also used in the final version when 'COMMING' is selected on the level select. CX room Near the past end of Quartz Quadrant Act 1, there is a room with the letters CX on it. Regional differences Almost the entire soundtrack was redone for the American version by Spencer Nilsen because Sega of America thought the soundtrack of the Japanese and European versions sounded too identical to the electronic dance soundtracks being produced at the time, so the American soundtrack has more of a rock feel. One example of this is the theme song: instead of "You Can Do Anything", the American version has "Sonic Boom". The only songs that weren't altered were the Past themes, since those were played through the PCM chip and not Redbook. The Past themes are also stored directly on the ISO file on track one as opposed to being separate tracks on the game disc. In addition, there are a few other differences in the American version compared to the original Japanese and European games: * Some of the music placement was switched around. For example, the "Little Planet" theme now plays on the Time Attack screen (rendering the title theme copy unused), and the music played during the Metal Sonic race is now the normal mix of Stardust Speedway's current Future and not always the "B" Mix. * The player can restart the stage at any time by pressing a button while it is paused, eliminating some potential time warp issues. This is at the cost of one life. * In order to remove Engrish, "YOU ARE GREATEST PLAYER" was changed to "YOU ARE THE GREATEST PLAYER" * There are no longer sound effects at the beginning of the ending. Due to the extended "Special Edition for North America" credits, the ending theme plays over the entire video and mutes other audio (including the post-credits). * The bad ending's "TRY AGAIN AND FREE LITTLE PLANET FOREVER" text was shortened to simply "TRY AGAIN". * The copyright text at the title screen was altered slightly. All of these changes are applied to all regional versions of the PC version, though the 2011 re-release reverts the Metal Sonic racing theme so it always plays Stardust Speedway "B" Mix and mostly restores the original ending videos' exclusive audio when played with the Japanese soundtrack. Sonic 1 CD and Sonic 2 CD See Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Prototype images 1.png|An odd colored UFO as well as oil slicks that were cut. 2.png|Another odd colored UFO. 3.png|An early background as well as an yellow balloon instead of the UFO. 4.png|More oil slicks and an 3rd odd colored UFO. scan1.jpg|A bonus stage that is similar to the Sonic 1 special stage and one of the Sonic and Knuckles bonus stages. 3.jpg|This water is actually higher in the final game, but here it's quite low. pincher.jpg|The Eggman boss fight on Palmtree Panic was supposed to have pincars instead of bumpers. scan2.jpg|This early image of Collision Chaos shows off a early changes in the level. Firstly, both the Anton and Mosqui enemies do not appear in this level in the final product, they are replaced with the Mantis-Bots and Bat-Bots. Secondly, there seems to be a barrier around Sonic, which seems to appear because of the speed he's moving at. Also, when he is going at such a speed, he should be moved across to the left of the screen, not the right. sosth_scd2.gif|The title screen from the 510 prototype. soniccd.jpg|The final title screen, but in this image there is no clouds. 320px-Sonic_CD_Cutscene_Proto.jpg|An early first look at one of the scenes shown in the opening animation to Sonic CD. There are slight minor differences between this screenshot and the final version. The chain that holds Little Planet to the Eggman rock is missing and the reflections of Little Planet and the chain in the water is also missing. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_06.jpg|In late 1992 and early 1993 (possibly in conjunction with Yuusei Sega World), a set of early Palmtree Panic screenshots were sent out to the press. All depict the present version of the level, but with a very different background. 320px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_01.jpg|In this area near the start of act 1, there's also less vegetation on the ground, and what appears to be a very small quarter-pipe. 314px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Panic_Proto_Present.jpg|A bit further. The enemy placements here match the 510 prototype but were changed for the final game. The background is simpler than the final build, sharing similarities in some respects with Green Hill Zone. The water level is lower too. 310px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_07.jpg|While matching the 510 prototype in parts, this section of the level deviates significantly from the final game. In the final, there is only one spinning plate on the first column - here, all three have one. 190px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_05.jpg|A rock is seen, but taken out in the final game. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_08.jpg|There is a time monitor that was replaced with a ring monitor, but it can also be seen in a hidden room in the boss fight along with the S monitor, but both monitors are taken out in the 2011 remake. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_01.jpg 312px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_06.jpg|Misplaced badniks, and the background is like the future tileset. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_02.jpg|An You Say! sign that was unused in the final game and replaced by a 'GOAL!' sign. 320px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_03.jpg|The beginning of act 2, but the background is also different. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_07.jpg SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_05.jpg SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_04.jpg 316px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Panic_Proto_Present_04.jpg|The same picture. 320px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_04.jpg|This underground loop is functional, complete with rings impossible to collect in this time zone. The misaligned life icon is consistent with the 510 prototype. 320px-Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_02.jpg|Another staged screenshot of an area that doesn't feature in the final game. Sonic_CD_Palmtree_Proto_09.jpg|A different foreground flower. The background also appears to exhibiting some tiling issues. SonicCD_MCD_Development_PPPresent_03.jpg 320px-Sonic_CD_Collision_Chaos_Proto_Bad_Future.jpg|The early version of the bad future of Collision Chaos. GD_SonicCD_TimeTravel_01.png|An early background for time traveling to the future or past. 320px-Sonic_CD_Title_Proto.jpg|Another title screen picture 316px-EarlyCollisionChaos.png.jpg|Another screen of early Collision Chaos. The rotating platforms are circular shaped pegs instead of blue rectangle shapes as seen in the final and the background is less detailed and unfinished. See also * Sonic CD/v0.02 * Sonic CD/Prototype 510 * Sonic CD/v0.51 * Sonic CD/Prototype 712 * Sonic CD/Prototype 801 * Sonic CD (1996) * Sonic CD (2011) Currently missing/under construction * Gallery of unused objects * Gallery of unused Sonic sprites Category:Games with unused graphics Category:Games with unused sounds